Frank the gerbil who wanted to take over the world
by Miste1
Summary: This was inspired by the story 'One box of 12 chickin wings please' by:Laurelasse Goldenleaf. We wanted to make a story together so here you go! The characters in both stories will soon meet and you will see soon! This is about a purple gerbil that wants
1. When it all started

Chapter one, When it all started  
  
"Whoa mom! Look at that one!" said the irrelevant character in the story looking at a purple gerbil with a mini laptop typing away. One of his ears was missing and all of the other gerbils were cowering in the corner of the cage.  
  
"Uh, I dont think we should-"  
  
"But mom! He is soooooo cute and smart and well groomed!" (A/n NOT!)  
  
"Y-y-y-y-ya! Take him! He is free!" stuttered the very frightened store manager. "With all of the cage accessories included-for free!"  
  
"Uh, OK." said the irrelevant characters mom. "Uh, what a bargain!"  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So the irrelevant character in the story picked up the gerbil and squeezed it till it turned blue. You could obviously see the gerbils pain. The mom glared at the store manager and walked out the door with all of the cage accessories in her arms.  
  
The next day  
  
"Bye Hun!" called the irrelevant characters mom as the irrelevant character got on the bus and left for summer camp.  
  
"He, he, he! BYE GERBIL!!!!!!!" The irrelevant characters mom picked up the gerbil with a disinfectant wipe and threw it out the door.  
  
Poor Fluffy! 


	2. Irrelevant charater's misery

Chapter two, Irrelevant character's misery  
  
"MOM! Where did fluffy go?" cried an irrelevant character in the story after getting home from summer camp.  
  
"Hun, Fluffy ran away while you were gone. I am sorry." Replied the irrelevant characters mom.  
  
"Mom how could you! I told you to feed him, and brush him, and let him go on the computer, and-"  
  
"I know, I know! But do you think I was going to actually touch that seriously deranged gerbil of yours! I mean come on! The thing is a cannibal! Why do you think we got it for free at the pet store? It was purple I tell you purple!!!!!!"  
  
"M-m-m-o-m!" said the irrelevant character, near to tears.  
  
"Oh, I will get you a new gerbil, ok? Just not a deranged one like all of you pets that ran away while you were at summer camp."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both got their coats and went on their way to the pet store. What has become of Fluffy the deranged gerbil? We will soon find out.. 


	3. A new identity and AHHHH!

Chapter three, A new identity and AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ha! Stupid, foolish human I WILL REMBER YOU WHEN I-TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!" Screamed Fluffy. "But first I must take on a new identity, something evil KNOW! FRANK! Now I need a partner in crime." So Frank walked down the street, terrorizing the neighborhood.  
  
(("This just in, crazy purple gerbil is terrorizing city. His hideous laugh is making pets all around the state go crazy. Please do not try to approach this creature, keep your windows and doors locked and closed, stay indoors. If anyone knows whom the owner of this deranged gerbil was, please call 1800-TFN-1444 that is 1800-725-1444. You are watching TFN, Totally fake news.")) Announced the news reporter.  
  
"Oops! I think I did a very bad thing." Realized the irrelevant characters mom.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" The crazed gerbil laughed. "I must find a pet that can withstand my hideous laugh!" Running in and out of the neighboring houses, Frank never found a partner good enough Now what will I do? Frank said walking over to a forest. Walking absent-mindedly around the forest, he stumbled into a hole in a tree and fell. "What the-?" Falling, falling, falling. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Two Elves were looking down a cliff muttering something about dead dinner, when all of a sudden they saw (and heard) something falling from the sky.  
  
"What was that?" one of the Elves exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know, lets go check it out." replied the other.  
  
The two went off in search for the thing that fell from the sky.  
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
"I don't know, Is it breathing?"  
  
"I don't know, check its pulse."  
  
"I am not touching that thing, you check it!"  
  
"I am not going to touch it. Hey lets get Legolas!"  
  
"He won't touch it; he is probably to busey running from crazy fan girls."  
  
(A/N: Ha ha! If any of you recognized that line, it was from the Life cereal commercial! So I do not own that.) "Poke it with a stick!"  
  
"OK." So one of the elves poked it with a stick.  
  
"OUCH!" Frank was startled and woke up.  
  
"It can talk!" Said the Elf that poked him. The Elves suddenly drew their bows and aimed at Frank's head.  
  
"Be quiet or Ill fire!"  
  
"Ya, what he said!" 


	4. CABBAGE!

Chapter four, CABBAGE!!!  
  
"Come on, walk!" Said one Elf, poking Frank with an arrow. After binding the crazy gerbils paws, they walked him through the forest.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling we are being followed?" asked the other Elf.  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"No, really! I thought I saw a shadow run across our path."  
  
"I didn't see anything."  
  
"I know it was there."  
  
"Just keep moving." The Elves lead the captive gerbil to what appeared to be a cave, yet it was made of young saplings and vines twined together. They halted after approaching the mouth of the sealed tree cave.  
  
"1*Panta tangwa!*" Commanded one Elf and the cave opened revealing a long, torch-lit hallway. The ground was padded with pine needles and the walls looked as if they were carved from a tree. They halted in front of an iron bar door. The Elf that opened the first door also said the same thing to the second door and it opened. They threw frank in and closed the door and one Elf said, "2* Tangwa en' templa!*"  
  
Oh great now what? Said Frank. Just then he heard a scratching at the back right hand corner of the cell.  
  
"What was that? Who goes there? Show yourself!" The wall cracked and a hole appeared and broke apart in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, a chipmunk stood before him-a green chipmunk with three ears.  
  
"CABBAGE!" The chipmunk exclaimed.  
  
"Cabbage?"  
  
"CABBAGE!"  
  
"My name is Frank! What is yours?"  
  
"You Frank? Me? Uh.Cabbage?!"  
  
"OK then Cabbage, how would you like to be my partner?"  
  
"CABBAGE LIKE!!! Cabbage?"  
  
"OK! Now first we have to-"  
  
"Dinner time!!!" said an Elf  
  
"Uh-oh! Hide!!"  
  
"3*Onta vasa!*" The Elf said. The food appeared.  
  
"Ok its safe now." Frank said after the Elf left.  
  
"UMMMMMMM!!!! Cabbage?"  
  
"No! We have to escape!"  
  
"CABBAGE HELP!" With that, cabbage ran through the wall and Frank followed.  
  
~  
  
1* Unlock, 2* Magic lock, 3*Create food. 


	5. An orange iguana

Chapter five, An Orange Iguana  
  
Cabbage and Frank walked out of the cell and into a tree when suddenly they bumped into an orange iguana (besides its color, this animal seemed normal).  
  
"Why hello gerbil and-uh what are you?" the iguana said in a slow manner, (obviously talking about Cabbage, the chipmunk)  
  
"Cabbage!"  
  
"You are a cabbage?"  
  
"No, he is not a cabbage, this is a green chipmunk with three ears whose name is Cabbage." Frank explained  
  
"Oh I see." the iguana did not quite understand.  
  
"Long story Uhm, would you happen to know where we are?" asked Frank.  
  
"Oh yes, you are in the Middle-Earth, Mirkwood to be exact. This area has been under strict watch ever since. Strange happenings."  
  
"We are lost and I wish to take over the world."  
  
"Hmmm. Another dictator," The Iguana mumbled to himself, "If you wish, I could be your, how would you say, mode of transpiration perhaps? I know this place like the back of my, uh claw."  
  
"Great!"  
  
So now there is another added to their group of terrorists. What will become of them now?!?!? 


	6. Big Bird

Chapter six, Big Bird  
  
So Frank & co. are off on their journey to a place where no one knows. All of a sudden the iguana stopped. "D-d-d-did you hear that fell voice? It is speaking in my own language," he asked with a trace of anxiety in his voice. "No, what is it?" Frank replied, sounding worried. "I-it s-s-says, I s-s-smell I-I-iguana b-b-blood.. Yu-yu-yum!" With a scream, the severely frightened iguana ran off into the forest. "What's his problem? CABBAGE!" said Cabbage (a/n every time you see the word cabbage at the end of each sentence, it is Cabbage speaking) All of a sudden, an Albino Giraffe walked out of the trees and started to make some noise, "Chip, chip, squeak, chip, squeak!" (a/n Sounds a gerbil would make) "Cirp, chip squeak?" Asked Frank, pointing to Cabbage . "Chip chirp." (a/n Translation: Giraffe: "Hello gerbil, are you lost?" Frank: "Yes, but can you talk in a language we can all understand?" Giraffe: "As you wish.") "Chirpe cip!" said the Giraffe (a/n Translation: Giraffe: "Hi chipmunk!") "Alright, we are hopelessly lost and we just lost our friend, the iguana. He was scared off by something." Frank said. The Giraffe giggled, "Oops! That was me, I was just fooling around with my abilities! BIRD!" Frank looked at the giraffe strangely. "Oh great! Another?!" Frank thought. "What is your name?" "My name? My name is Big Bird. And what are you called? BIRD!" "Frank, and this is Cabbage." "Nice to meet you! I know my way around these parts and would gladly assist you on your journey, on one condition. BIRD!" "What is that?" "That you do not abandon me as my previous owner. BIRD!" "Deal!" "Ya deal! CABBAGE!" So there you have it, the new co. Where will this lead Frank? You will find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
